kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice Forever (film version)
Justice Forever is a team of heroes that fight criminals and defend the innocents. Its founder and leader is Colonel Stars and Stripes. They patrol the streets of New York City and help others against thugs. History Justice Forever was assembled via online outreach by Colonel Stars and Stripes; virtually all it's members have personal reasons for joining. Doctor Gravity introduces Kick-Ass to the Justice Forever. Colonel Stars and Stripes trained the team to fight. Beyond it's role to fighting crime Justice Forever did community service to the people in New York. They even successfully busted a human trafficking operation. Death of the Colonel All things started to change when Colonel Stars and Stripes was murdered by The Motherfucker and his gang, the Toxic Mega Cunts. After his death, members of the Justice Forever sent a sympathy card and some flowers to his sister. Then Night Bitch was assaulted by the Motherfucker. The NYPD initially ignored the costumed hero phenomenon as nothing more than a amusing public outreach program. But after the Attack on Night Bitch's house which resulted in the death of several police officers; the police initiated a massive crackdown on costumed heroes. "Anyone Wearing a Mask", the police began arresting people dressed as Superheroes. The Funeral When James Lizewski was murdered by two thugs hired by The Motherfucker, Doctor Gravity, Insect Man, Remembering Tommy, and Battle Guy attended the funeral for Dave. Mother Fucker's gang attacked the funeral. The Justice Forever luckily survive the attack unharmed. The Brawl Later, they help Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl battle The Motherfucker and Toxic Mega Cunts. The Motherfucker and Kick-Ass fight on the roof, The Mother Fucker apparently died when he fell into the shark tank after refusing help from Kick-Ass, Doctor Gravity, Remembering Tommy, Night Bitch, Battle Guy, Hit-Girl, and new team member Ass-Kicker joined Dave on the roof, Night Bitch said that the Colonel would be proud of them. Knowing that the Police are coming, they invited Hit-Girl to shout, "JUSTICE FOREVER!" They later escaped before the Police arrived, the gang soon disbanded afterwords. Aftermath Despite what everyone saying that they're going to retire with superheroes now being illegal; however, Doctor Gravity saw a man snatch an old lady's purse and he starts to chase after him. It is believed that the Justice Forever will return soon and they're not completely retiring of being superheroes. Dave is the only member of Justice Forever still active as he continues to work out regularly and is currently making a new upgraded armour version of his costume made out of metal. Members File:Colonelsns.png|Colonel Stars and Stripes - Founder, and Former Leader (Deceased) File:BP0vgIaCIAESHZQ.jpg|Doctor Gravity File:BP0vW1dCcAAXoet.jpg|Night Bitch File:BP0vENrCAAEDm1Z.jpg|Insect Man File:BP0u5ijCYAAykaF.jpg|Remembering Tommy File:BP0vNTWCUAAWpgQ.jpg|Battle Guy File:Banner1.jpg|Kick-Ass - Current Leader File:BP0vu4HCIAMAf06.jpg_large.jpg|Ass-Kicker File:Banner2.jpg|Hit-Girl - Member, however currently AWOL Gallery Justice4evr2.png BQrt13lCIAAyDId.jpg_large.jpg Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.43.50 AM.png TtCJzJ8-1-.jpg HLsf6ts-1-.jpg FRU4aB1-1-.jpg 6UctWgc-1-.jpg SG3HmIp-1-.jpg VSZrHvA-1-.jpg Justice Forever symbol.png|Justice Forever symbol JusticeForever.jpg|Colonel Stars and Stripes, Hit-Girl, Kick-Ass, Ass Kicker, Remembering Tommy, Insect Man, Battle Guy, Night Bitch, Dr. Gravity, Crossing-Guardian, GammaMan, Green Vixen, Moon Bird, Mustard Man, Rocket Man Justice Forever logo.png|Justice Forever official symbol Trivia *The team is based on its comic counterpart. *Unlike the comic, Colonel Stars is the sole founder and leader of Justice Forever, as both Colonel Stars and Lieutenant Stripes are combined into one character named Colonel Stars and Stripes in the film. *In the Comic it was Colonel Stars who created the Logo as a surprise to the others, while in the film, it was Kick-Ass and Battle Guy who designed it, and the Colonel was seen unfolding it onto the table before his death. *It is unknown if any members of the team knew about Kick-Ass and Night Bitch's sexual relationship. *Hit-Girl first thought this team was a joke at first until later they prove their worth to her and she became a member of the team. *All of the members have 'awesome origin stories' as stated by Battle Guy. Category:Groups Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) groups Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Heroes Category:Videos Category:Teams Category:Justice Forever